A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of toilets, more specifically, an alarm for use with a toilet tank to prevent unintended waste of water.
Running toilets have long, been a problem, which is usually fixed by jiggling of the handle. Often, a running toilet can waste a large amount of water as the flapper valve does not properly reseat itself over the opening of the toilet tank. This is a problem that becomes ever more crucial where water shortages are becoming more prevalent. In such a situation, it is desirable to provide an audible alarm that attaches onto the toilet tank, and which generates an audible alarm to grab the attention of an end user, only if the water level in the toilet tank does not raise up to the desired water level after a predetermined amount of time.
The device of the present application seeks to address this need while providing an alarm that easily installs onto an existing toilet tank, and which can provide the audible alarm.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a water saving alarm for use with a toilet that includes a housing uniquely designed to rest atop of a top rim of a toilet tank, and from which an air pressure tube descends downwardly into said toilet tank; wherein the air pressure tube detects the water level inside of said toilet tank, and upon detecting pre-determined parameters shall emit an audible alarm; wherein the housing includes a speaker that emits said audible alarm as well as a reset button to reset the alarm as needed; wherein the alarm shall alert an end user to a continuously running toilet so as to enable said end user to timely address said issue with said toilet in order to prevent waste of fresh water from said continuously running toilet.
The Arigoni Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,293,583) discloses an electronically controlled electro-mechanical device designed to limit a finite amount of water per flush to a tank reservoir of the common household toilet. However, the device does not attach onto an existing toilet tank, and generate an audible alarm upon detection that the water level in the toilet tank has dropped below a predetermined level for a predetermined amount of time.
The Quintana et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,671,893) discloses a battery powered toilet and urinal leak, overflow and stuck valve prevention system employing a butterfly valve, a reset button, and a timer. However, the stuck valve prevention system is not a device that attaches atop of a toilet tank as the stuck valve prevention system works down line from the valve, and does not generate an audible alarm as to the detection of a running toilet.
The Coffey Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,543,479) discloses a water monitoring and control system adapted for residential and commercial use that automatically shuts off the water supply after a predetermined amount of time. Again, the monitoring and control system does not attach onto an top, edge of a toilet tank, and detect a water level inside of said toilet tank, and thereafter generate an audible alarm indicating that the toilet is running and thus wasting fresh water.
The Johnson Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,000,627) discloses a toilet safety valve that ensures the flow of water to a toilet tank is shutoff that includes a timer mechanism that backs up a float mechanism. However, the toilet safety valve does not generate an audible alarm upon detection that the water level inside of the toilet tank has dropped below a predetermined level for a predetermined amount of time.
The Van Meter Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,751) discloses an automatic toilet flush control system with a timer actuated valve mechanism. Again, the automatic toilet flush control system is not an audible alarm generated upon detection that a water level inside of a toilet tank has dropped below a predetermined amount of time.
The Schuster et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0168716) discloses a system and method of controlling the flow of water from a fill valve in a toilet tank to a toilet bowl of a toilet. However, the system and method includes a valve to stop water flow, and which is located in line of the water line to the fill valve, and is not an audible alarm that is produced upon detection of a drop in water level for a predetermined amount of time.
The Sanderson Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,028,347) discloses a digital electronic volume/flow control sensor toilet includes a bowl, a water storage tank interconnected with the bowl, and a digital electronic volume/flow control sensor flushing mechanism. Again, the sensor controls the water flow inside of the toilet tank, and is not an audible alarm that detects and alerts an end user to a continuously running toilet.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a water saving alarm for use with a toilet that includes a housing uniquely designed to rest atop of a top rim of a toilet tank, and from which an air pressure tube descends downwardly into said toilet tank; wherein the air pressure tube detects the water level inside of said toilet tank, and upon detecting pre-determined parameters shall emit an audible alarm; wherein the housing includes a speaker that emits said audible alarm as well as a reset button to reset the alarm as needed; wherein the alarm shall alert an end user to a continuously running toilet so as to enable said end user to timely address said issue with said toilet in order to prevent waste of fresh water from said continuously running toilet. In this regard, the water saving alarm for use with a toilet tank departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.